


The Spell

by psychicScavenger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Shance Cafe Valentine's Exchange, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicScavenger/pseuds/psychicScavenger
Summary: This work is a gift forDeathByStormPrompt: during a mission Lance falls into an eternal slumber thanks to the shenanigans of the host race. He can only be awaken with the kiss of true love, which Shiro provides for him. They of course get together afterwards, but Shiro had never intended to tell Lance his feelings for him.Hope you like this fic! You had several prompts I really enjoyed!





	The Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathByStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/gifts).



> This work is part of the Shance Cafe Valentine's Exchange 2019! This is the first time I've signed up for something like this and really enjoyed it! I might hopefully do something like this again!

It was supposed to have been a simple diplomatic mission.

Shiro and the rest of the paladins had been invited to a planet for a possible ally ship and hopefully persuade their ruler to join the Coalition against the Galra. The people so far, no matter how beautiful with their tough rock-like exteriors and shimmering eyes, had been very rude with even their King snorting at the idea of joining sides with Voltron. Allura had done all that she could to persuade them but their King seemed uninterested, thinking their small Geode monsters would be enough defense despite the fact they were less than a quarter size compared to Voltron itself.

So they had a brief interlude, the King announcing a quick break with some of his loyal subjects meeting and interacting with the Paladins, thankfully they were hospitable in ways the King wasn't. In fact, the King's son Prince Pyrite was more welcoming than he was. Especially towards a certain paladin who he was sharing a small private conversation with that had Lance giggling cutely every five minutes which made Shiro's blood boil.

So it wasn't exactly known that Shiro had fond feelings towards the Blue Paladin, feelings more fond than the ones he had for the rest of his teammates. He was and always had been a private person, usually going after his interests in a quiet manner however he had ultimately decided a long time ago not to pursue anything regarding his crush towards Lance. One reason being Lance was very flirtatious with him and just about anyone he meets. Shiro recalls with a bitter laugh how one time, Lance had even flirted with a Galran enemy during a mission.

"I was distracting him for you!" Lance had huffed while the rest of the others had laughed at his offended expression while Shiro had sat quietly in the corner, trying to get the image of Lance making bedroom eyes at the blushing agent out of his mind. The most disappointing part was how the flirting had actually worked to their benefit, a fact Shiro was not amused by.

So yeah, Lance probably wouldn't take it serious if Shiro were to come forward with his feelings. There was also the issue that he was essentially Lance's superior officer temporarily given his status of being Voltron's leader. Maybe it wasn't a big deal but Shiro didn't want any relationship of his to be seen as some kind of power imbalance, especially with someone he cared for deeply, so he would do the right thing and keep it to himself. No matter how infuriating it was to watch Prince Pyrite's hands wander closer and closer to Lance's backside every minute they spoke.

"Shiro!" The Black Paladin turned, hoping his glaring wasn't too noticeable as he faced Princess Allura who had a concerned expression as she glanced around, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Allura?" Shirp prompted, curious as to why the Princess was acting weirdly, for her anyway.

"Shiro, we need to leave now. Coran just informed me he had been reading through some communication logs between members of the Coalition when he stumbled upon a log that was between the Galra and our hosts. From what Coran's told me, it seems they were going to do a trade, our lions for their independence." Shiro's eyes widened at that.

"I'll inform the others, we'll make a silent escape so as not to draw too much suspicion." Shiro spoke with Allura nodding in agreement. She slipped away then, heading over to the banquet table where Hunk and Pidge were while Shiro turned back towards Lance only to see he was gone as well as the Prince.

Oh hell.

Shiro quickly made his way over to where he last saw them, noticing a nearby dark hallway that branched off from the main room everyone was in. A sinking feeling in his gut, Shiro made his way down the hallway, hand glowing up in defense as two separate voices bounced across the walls. He pulled out his communicator, sending a warning to the other paladins, telling them to get to their lions as quickly as they could as he slid along the wall, keeping his back against the sturdy bricks until the voices stopped followed by a dull thud noise that echoed throughout the hallway. Ducking his head around the corner, Shiro gasped at the sight of Lance sprawled out on the floor, one of those goblets from the party spilled over the tiles, the puddle of liquid creating a galaxy swirl on the floor, the juice shimmering prettily as Prince Pyrite stood over an unconscious Lance, laughing maniacally in triumph.

"Mighty Voltron indeed! Your precious Blue Paladin has fallen as will the rest of you!" He gestured, sounding just like a Disney villain as Shiro skid to his knees by Lance's side, checking his vitals and sighing gratefully that Lance wasn't dead but rather sleeping. Shiro glanced to the galaxy drink and back at Lance, knowing right away Lance had been given some kind of poison by the Prince which had Shiro's grip tightening protectively even more before turning towards the Prince once again.

"What did you do to him?" Shiro ordered, his hand glowing up once again as the Prince scoffed.

"Please, like we'd ever join your silly Coalition. The Galra promised us our independence and freedom if we at least gave them one of those prestigious lions of yours. Father and I decided why not also dispose of its pilot as well?" The Prince smiled, which was anything but friendly as Shiro scoffed, angry.

"And you think the Galra will honor that? What's stopping them from taking your planets resources? Even if you handed all of the lions over, they will still invade your planet and drain its resources. They don't care about allies as much as they care about making others fear them." He berated. He once again brought out his communicator, alerting the others of the situation before quickly scooping Lance up into his arms, not paying attention to the prince who hung back unwilling to fight as well as reflecting over Shiro's words.

Shiro made his way back to the lions easily with no other issues. Keith had been waiting to extract them in Red as Black and Blue had already taken off back towards the castle, the bonded link between them and their paladins telling them it was time to abscond. He settled back in the cockpit with Lance still asleep in his arms, wondering how bad the damage was and a little unsettled at how Lance seemed so at peace..almost as if he were dead. Once everyone had made it back to the castle, none of them bothering with talking about the species and what had just happened, they immediately moved to the med bay and set Lance on one of the beds, waiting impatiently as the machine started scanning him over, searching for anything amiss in tase a pod needed to be used, all while Lance hovered in the air, still in blissful sleep.

"Aha! It seems the Price had persuaded Lance to drink some of the narcocious berry wine, a powerful sleeping potion made by the berry that can put most species to sleep forever, including humans it seems." Coran explained, twirling his mustache in wonder since he hadn't heard of these things in deca-pheebs. Hunk fidgeted with his hands, eyes grazing over the lifeless body of his best friend as he spoke.

"We can wake him up though right? I mean we need Lance to form Voltron obviously, but I don't want him to sleep forever! Plus, what about when we get back to Earth, what will his family say? Oh no, Veronica will hunt us down..and kill us." Hunk fretted as Pidge patted his arm to calm him down.

"Chill Hunk, I'm sure there's some way we can break the spell. Right Coran?" The younger asked as Coran nodded.

"Indeed Number five! There is a way to break the spell, with a kiss from his one true love!" Coran announced much to the displeasure of the others who bored matching expressions of disbelief and bewilderment.

"Great! How are we going to find someone to kiss Lance?" Keith grumbled. Coran merely snapped his fingers in the air and urged them out of the med bay, Shiro giving one last glance towards the sleeping paladin before following after the others to the main room where Allura piloted the castle.

"After we started taking on allies, so many of the planets citizens sent grateful letters to each of you, I'd say most of you have your own fanbase by now, especially Lance. He's incredibly popular apparently." Coran clicked on some file and a million different pictures and letters popped up of Lance posing with different alien species they had rescued from the Galra. Shiro felt a smile tugging on his face as he gazed at the wonder and glee that adorned Lance's face in every photo.

"If we send out a request to our allies to help our situation, I'm sure one of these fans has to be his true love and break the spell." Coran noted with Allura nodding as well.

"Brilliant Coran! Hopefully we should be done within the next varga and I'm sure Lance will be most excited to meet his true love." She stated excitedly while Shiro felt a pang of despair plant itself in his gut, sure he was happy they'd wake Lance soon but at the same time it would be a bummer to watch some other person, Lance's true love kiss him. He tried not to be too bothered by the idea, as well as when what felt like another few days rolled by and there were hundreds of aliens now at the castle, waiting to plant a kiss on the Blue Paladin's cheek. They decided even if Lance was asleep, the paladin probably wouldn't be okay with strangers kissing him on the lips. Plus, the spell never specified where he should be kissed, so it was a slight loophole. As the hours went by their anticipation became grim as each alien had to turn away in sorrow as Lance did not wake up. The paladins and Alteans grew less hopeful as Lance remained asleep after each kiss to his forehead, cheek, or hand. After what felt like a week had been by, it was down to the final three aliens, only for none of their kisses to work as the Blue Paladin remained asleep, blissfully unaware of the torture he was putting his teammates through.

It went on for weeks like that, they visited many ally planets in hopes somebody could awaken Lance only to be left in disappointment when nothing happened. Shiro took to spending most of his time in the med bay, his hand ruffling through Lance's chestnut locks, wishing the other were awake, to fill the rooms with his boisterous laugh and playful personality. Shiro thought Lance resembled too much like a corpse in this state, his light breathing being the only implication he was even alive, the image a little too haunting at times giving Shiro a chill at the idea. 

The weeks became a month and everyone was losing hope by the minute. They had been avoiding any confrontations with the Galra if they could help it, since they were down by one lion and Blue was not lowering her shield for anyone anytime soon, making their situation more desperate. The others had taken to retreating into their own headspaces, Hunk was excessively cooking and baking, wanting to perfect some recipe involving garlic knots so he could present them to Lance when he woke up soon.

They were avoiding the possibility of 'if' for now.

Pidge had greatly missed the older paladin's presence, choosing to spend most of their time with their gadgets in the med bay beside Lance's hovering form. Keith had taken up training almost every second of the day to work off his anger at the situation and concern for his friend as he felt helpless to aid his friend while Allura and Coran constantly kept looking for ally planets that could possibly help as well as researching for another way to break the spell. Shiro spent most of his time reflecting on his thoughts, memories, and regret. His late nights wandering the halls grew more solemn and quiet since Lance used to join him sometimes when he usually took a bathroom break in the middle of the night. Shiro chuckled to himself, recalling fondly how Lance would try to stay up with Shiro as late as he could before eventually succumbing to his own sleepiness, making Shiro the one to take him back to bed and tuck him in. Those late night talks meant everything to Shiro as he learned a lot about Lance those nights.

He learned Lance was the youngest of five children and claimed he was his parent's favorite. "The baby is always the favorite Shiro! Everybody knows that!" Lance had griped when Shiro questioned whether that was true. He learned Lance missed his home very much, talking about Varadero Beach any chance he could. He loved looking at the stars at night, had a particular brand of moisturizer he used the most, talked in his sleep, loved playing with his niece and nephew, and could sing really well. Shiro wasn't sure when he had developed stronger feelings towards the Blue Paladin, but he certainly regretted not telling Lance his true feelings, wishing as he sat by Lance's side, brushing his fingers through chestnut locks that he could tell him his true feelings.

Luckily, that chance came sooner than he thought it would.

They were all in the med bay, running more scans on Lance to make sure everything was okay (mostly to make sure he was still just in a deep sleep) when Pidge suddenly snapped their fingers in realization.

"Guys! I may have found the answer!" No sooner were the words out of their mouth, Hunk grabbed the front of their jacket, a crazed look in his eye.

"Well spit it out Pidge!"

"I'm trying to! Anyways, what if Lance's true love doesn't have to be in the romantic sense? What if platonic love or even familial love could break the spell?" They asked excited for the possibility as the others now were.

"Coran? Is this possible?" Allura asked hopeful as Coran thought over it.

"You know what Number Five? I'd say we give it the ol' mature noggin assessments enhancement attempt!" Pidge merely blinked at him before shrugging his words off. "We use the expression 'college try' but I'm assuming it means the same thing as whatever you were suggesting."

"Hmm 'college' a funny word if I've ever one," Coran stated, talking more to himself than the others who gathered around Lance's bed unsure. Keith eyed everyone, looking obviously uncomfortable with what they were about to possibly do.

"So ah..what do we do?" He asked turning away pointedly as Hunk glanced around.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how I feel about kissing Lance, I know he's not dead but,"

"Oh for the love of Beyonce! Move!" Pidge shoved both of them out of the way, ready to get this over with. The younger paladin leaned down, pressing their lips to Lance's forehead, cheeks burning up in embarrassment as the others stood there waiting in anticipation. Pidge stood back up, eyes roving over Lance's face waiting hopefully only to sag in defeat as Lance remained sleeping, not even a slight twitch.

"It's okay Pidge, here let me try." Hunk scooted in front of them and eagerly leaned down to kiss the same spot where Pidge did, leaning back up with hope only to look crestfallen as Lance remained asleep even for his best friend. This made the others nervous now, if Lance and Hunk's bromance couldn't break the spell, what could?

"Keith?" Allura asked, wondering if he was still going to try only for the other man to groan unwillingly before quickly yanking Lance's hand towards himself and planting a firm but gentle kiss to his knuckles. Like Hunk and Pidge, Keith was met with a light snore from Lance that had him growling in annoyance.

"He's not going to wake up no matter what we do!" He griped as Allura decided it was time for her to take a shot with her kissing Lance's hand like Keith did only to sag in disappointment when the other still slept.

"Shiro?" Coran prompted, noting the other hadn't tried yet with Shiro nervously glancing at the others, slightly less hopeful this will work out. He shifted closer to the bed, leaning down and running his fingers through Lance's hair once again, thumb caressing the side of Lance's face before he knelt down and kissed Lance's forehead, a part of him wishing and hoping that this would work and he'd get to see those blue eyes once more.

And indeed he did.

With a slight groan, Lance's eyes fluttered open sleepily, the motion announced by Hunk who nearly pushed Shiro aside to hug his best friend with Pidge and Allura joining him as Keith and Coran stood back relieved. Shiro stood still, amazed that the kiss had worked! He gave a slight laugh of happiness and relief as he cradled Lance in his arms, pulling him close in a hug as the others enveloped themselves around them as well. Lance, who was confused by all this attention merely yawned before joking that he was being squished.

"Guys what's going on? Was I gone or something?" Lance asked once the group hug was over, mildly wondering if he had been in the cryopod again for a while again only to be met with such amused faces full of relief. The biggest surprise was Shiro who still had his arms around him and looking down at him with the softest expression he'd ever seen on the man.

"Yeah Lance, you were gone for a while and we just we really missed you." He explained somewhat with Lance nodding along, not really understanding it but knew how choked up the others were given their teary reactions right now. After a few more rounds of hugs and tears, Lance was allowed out of the med bay after a quick scan proving he was fine where the team informed him of what happened, regarding the prince poisoning him, the spell, and trying to find the right person to break said spell which caught Lance's attention immediately.

"So you guys were just kissing me until I woke up?" Lance asked, his nose scrunching up at the idea he essentially made out with so many different aliens and his hot teammates and of course he was unconscious through it all!

"Well, not quite, the spell said true loves kiss could break it so we searched for everyone you had flirted with and then Pidge got the brilliant idea that it could be true platonic love or even familial and its must've worked considering it was Shiro who brought you back to us." Allura explained much to Lance's confusion and Shiro's mortification.

"Huh..really?" Lance eyed Shiro, his cheeks darkening and the look curious which had Shiro making up a quick excuse about them needing to get the word out to the allies about Voltron being back. The team separated after that, Hunk going to present Lance his garlic knots, a batch he made that finally worked out with Pidge and Keith staying with Allura and Coran to help notify their allies. Coran was especially excited to announce it was a fellow paladin that, "Brought our Loverboy Lance back from dreamland!" Shiro noted Lance yawning once more (there were still traces of the poison still left in his body that would wear off eventually) and offered to help him to his room to rest, which Lance responded with a sleepy nod, getting up and making his way towards the exit, Shiro right on his heels.

With Shiro guiding him back to his room, Lance felt his heart fluttering wondering what he should do given his crush had essentially kissed him! Oh, of all the times he had to be asleep it was when Shiro kissed him! As the two paladins walked in, Lance groaned and flopped on his bed, ignoring Shiro's amused snort as the taller sent a curious look Lance's way.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy you finally woke up after so long." He teased but dropped it as soon as Lance turned to glare back at him.

"Hardly! Mostly I'm just embarrassed you had to find out about my super secret crush on you this way! It's like a story from my niece's fairytales book! So embarrassing! Ugh!" Lance turned around and groaned into his pillow, unaware of the flustered man still standing beside him. Shiro cleared his throat a couple times, trying to get his nerves together as he tried to figure out how sentences worked again.

"S-so you have a crush on me?" Shiro asked hesitant if he should approach this topic when Lance rolled over and sighed. He had such defeated look on his face Shiro almost wanted to drop the subject but Lance spoke before he could suggest it.

"Yeah might as well since it was you who kissed me..wait a minute!" Lance launched to his feet nearly tipping over in his sleepy glory but thankfully Shiro caught him, holding him gently against his chest as he recognized the knowing look on Lance's face.

"It was true loves kiss that woke me up! And it was you!" Lance pointed out as Shiro felt his ears burning.

"Well..I, yes. It was. Or rather required for the spell to work." Shiro suggested but Lance kept on, now pacing across the floor as he begun to think.

"But If I only woke up when you kissed me then that means you're my true love Shiro, but how? You're so cool and well known while I'm just a cargo pilot from Cuba you've never heard of so maybe its wishful thinking to ask this but, do you like me? Like-like me that is." Lance fidgeted with his thumbs, blushing at the thought which Shiro found adorable. He sighed as he crossed over to Lance, putting his hands on his shoulders and taking a deep breath, the jig was finally up, might as well, but knowing Lance liked him back made it much easier now.

"Yes, I do like-like you. Have been for a while and while I wasn't planning on telling you because I myself thought I was being delusional imagining the possibility an 'us'. Now, after not getting to see you everyday with your bright smile, your wonderful laugh, and cute snores, I realized that if I could go back in time and confess to you before the spell ever happened I would. So I'm saying it now." Shiro's arms slid down until they took Lance's stunned hands in his own, caressing the soft digits as he gazed gently into Lance's eyes as he spoke,

"I'm in love with you Lance. Not sure when it started, but I want you to know that even if you might not want to pursue this..thing between us. Just know I'll always care for you deeply in my heart." With a new burst of confidence and affection, Shiro leaned in to press a kiss against Lance's cheek, wanting to show some sign of his physical affection which brought forth a brilliant crimson blush to bloom across Lance's whole face.

"I-Shiro..I can't believe you said those things to me. I must still be dreaming, quick pinch my side for me!" Lance ordered turning in Shiro's grip a little as Shiro playfully groaned.

"Lance I'm serious, I meant every word I said." He stated gazing into Lance's eyes as he spoke. Lance's lips quirked up into a smile as he leaned forward, eyes fluttering closed before he planted a small kiss on Shiro's lips an action that left the older man breathless as he stood there stunned before Lance pulled back, smiling cheekily.

"Then I mean every word when I say I'm in love with you too." Lance breathed when they broke apart. Shiro felt as if a mass of butterflies had sprung loose in his gut, the feeling so light and airy it almost tickled. As he pulled the younger man close again, the two joining in lip-lock once more, he knew he would never doubt his feelings for Lance ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was decent and I did the prompt justice, hope yall had a great Valentines Day or just a great day in general!


End file.
